There is conventionally known a fixing device including a temperature sensor for detecting a temperature of an inner peripheral surface of an endless belt. In such a conventional fixing device, the temperature sensor is biased toward the inner peripheral surface by a spring or a sponge, thereby detecting the temperature of the inner peripheral surface.